


Sleep.

by RageHappyThunder



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 21:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageHappyThunder/pseuds/RageHappyThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sleepy Mavin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep.

Michael yawned as Gavin grabbed his hand. The brit’s hands were warm. Gavin dragged him across the hallway, the carpet outside was ugly and Michael was about to bitch about it when he yawned again. The flight from Austin to England was brutal, and Michael couldn’t sleep at all on the flight, Gavin was tired too, but more in the cranky sense. Gavin flustered with the apartment key and turned it, bursting through the door and shouting ‘finally.’ He grabbed the bags he was holding and tossed them to the side, then grabbed the bags out of Michael’s hand and tossed them too. They were light packers, so there weren’t any other bags to go get and Michael was so, so very grateful for that. Gavin reached down and grabbed Michael’s hand again, leading him to the bedroom. Michael face planted on it and Gavin laughed, asking him if he wanted anything to eat or drink or if he liked the apartment. Michael just told Gavin to shut up and he lifted up the covers, Michael crawling into the bed, still clothed and Gavin did the same. Michael curled up to Gavin’s chest and used him like a pillow, Gavin curled his arms around Michael and their breathing started to get into sync. Michael muttered an ‘I love you’ and Gavin said it back. Both of them just wanting to sleep now. Gavin planted a kiss on Michael’s head, and it was almost impossible to tell who fell asleep first.


End file.
